1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for driving a liquid crystal display device capable of reducing a heating value of a driver.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display device displays a picture by way of controlling a light transmittance of liquid crystal materials having a dielectric anisotropy using an electric field. To this end, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel having a pixel matrix and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a liquid crystal display device 1 that includes a liquid crystal panel 10 having a pixel matrix, a gate driver 12 for driving a gate lines GL of the liquid crystal panel 10, a data driver 14 for driving a data line DL of the liquid crystal panel 10 and a timing controller 16 for controlling the gate driver 12 and the data driver 14.
The liquid crystal panel 10 includes the pixel matrix having pixels formed in an area defined by each intersection of the gate line GL and the data line DL. Each of the pixels has a liquid crystal cell LC controlling a light transmittance depending on a data signal and a thin film transistor TFT for driving the liquid crystal cell LC. The thin film transistor TFT responds to a scan signal of the gate line GL to maintain a data signal charged to the liquid crystal cell LC. The liquid crystal cell LC has a different arrangement of liquid crystal materials in accordance with the data signal to control a light transmittance, thereby realizing gray levels.
The gate driver 12 supplies sequentially a scan signal to the gate line GL in response to a control signal from the timing controller 16. The data driver 14 coverts a digital data from the timing controller 18 into an analog data signal to supply the analog data signal to the data line DL. The timing controller 16 supplies control signals for controlling the gate driver 12 and the data driver 14, and supplies a digital data to the data driver 14.
The liquid crystal display device 1 is intended to have a high resolution and a large scale. A driving frequency and a load amount of the data driver 14 increase and a heating value of the data driver 14 increases in accordance with a large driving voltage required for improving a picture quality. Temperature of the data driver 14 increases to lower reliance, which imposes safety concern such as fire. Accordingly, there is a need of a liquid crystal display device that may lower the temperature of a data driver.